Dunkle Zeiten
by Lenushka
Summary: Harry Potter und sein 6. Jahr in Hogwarts. Dunkle Zeiten ziehen auf, über dem Land, wo die Zauberer schön wohnen. Außerdem: ein neuer Schüler in Hogwarts sorgt für Aufregung... R


_DUNKLE ZEITEN _

AN: Ich hoffe, euch gefällts. Mal sehen, was draus wird.

Disclaimer: Sad to say, but I don't own anything.

* * *

_KAPITEL 1: Die Dursleys und ihr Garten_

Graue Wolken zogen über Little Whinging auf. Die Pflanzenwelt lechzte schon seit langem nach Regen. Ebenso wie die Bewohner, denn sie mussten sich immer neue Methoden einfallen lassen, um beim Rasensprengen nicht erwischt zu werden. Der Sommer war so heiß wie der letzte und machte allen sehr zu schaffen. Allen? Nicht ganz. Im Ligusterweg 4 lag ein schwarzhaariger Junge auf seinem Bett im kleinsten Schlafzimmer des Hauses und kümmerte sich nicht um seine Umwelt.

Harry Potter starrte schon seit Stunden an die Decke und kämpfte mit seinen inneren Dämonen. Am meisten machten ihm seine Schuldgefühle zu schaffen. Harry gab sich die Schuld an Sirius' Tod und Nacht für Nacht musste er alles noch einmal erleben. Und jedes Mal wachte er vor Schmerz schreiend auf. Und jedes Mal stürmte Vernon Dursley in sein Zimmer, wutentbrannt, und schrie Harry zusammen. Allerdings schrie er immer noch so leise, dass die Nachbarn nichts mitbekamen. Denn schlimmer als Harrys Albträume war die Vorstellung, dass die Nachbarn über die Bewohner in Haus Nr. 4 reden könnten. Und die Dursleys wollten auf keinen Fall das Hauptthema der Klatschrunde sein. Deshalb – und weil Moody ihnen gedroht hatte – ließen sie Harry weitgehend in Ruhe. Tante Petunia bestand jedoch darauf, dass Harry zum Essen runterkam. In den ersten Tagen hatte sie ihn regelrecht hinunter schleifen müssen. Mittlerweile kam er freiwillig, allein um sich kein weiteres Gespött anhören zu müssen. Harrys Tante hatte es sich nämlich zur Aufgabe gemacht, Harry dieses Jahr durchzufüttern; Moody hatte ihr sehr große Angst eingejagt. War wohl auch seine Absicht gewesen. Und die der anderen.

Zur großen Freude seiner Verwandten verließ Harry sein Zimmer nur, um ins Bad oder zum Essen zu gehen. Natürlich freuten sie sich, dass sie ihn nicht sehen mussten, doch Petunia hatte sich darüber beklagt, dass ihre Bete mal wieder umgegraben werden müssten, die Erde war schon ganz trocken und es wuchs sowieso nichts. Das war der Grund, weshalb Vernon nun die Treppe hoch marschierte und seinen entschlossensten Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte.

„Junge!" polterte er los, als er die Tür öffnete. Harry war sich wage der Präsenz einer Person in seinem Zimmer bewusst, entschloss sich aber, diese zu ignorieren.

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu du Abnormität, du wirst jetzt Petunias Bete umgraben und zwei neue anlegen. Hast du mich verstanden?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte seinem Onkel nach unten. Im Garten gab ihm sein Onkel die erforderlichen Geräte und ließ ihn dann in der prallen Hitze allein.

Harry war nach drei Stunden so erledigt, dass er nicht mehr stehen konnte. Außerdem hatte er einen Sonnenbrand an den Schultern, weil er sein ausgeleiertes T-Shirt ausgezogen hatte, weil es verdammt heiß gewesen war. Mühsam schleppte er sich in die Küche, nahm sich eine noch volle Wasserflasche und trank sie auf einmal leer. Petunia kam in die Küche, und sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Was hast du denn gemacht?"

Harry grinste sie boshaft an. „Du wolltest doch, dass jemand deinen Garten umgräbt und dein Mann hielt es für eine ausgezeichnete Idee, wenn ich das mache."

„Und, „ schnappte sie, „bist du fertig geworden?"

„Nein."

„Dann kannst du ja morgen damit weitermachen."

Harry zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schulter. Nach dem Abendessen fiel er todmüde ins Bett. Zum aller ersten Mal konnte er durchschlafen, doch er wachte mit einem unglaublichen Muskelkater auf. In den nächsten zwei Wochen besserte sich das jedoch enorm und es war nicht das einzige: Zum ersten Mal war er so richtig schön braungebrannt, seine Muskeln waren sehr deutlich sichtbar, überhaupt hatte sich seine physische Verfassung sehr gebessert, as auch damit zu tun hatte, dass er seit einer Woche jeden Morgen früh joggen ging. Außerdem war er kräftiger geworden und eindeutig in die Höhe geschossen. Harry schätzte, dass er mittlerweile Ron eingeholt hatte.

Bei dem Gedanken an seine Freunde verfinsterte sich sein Blick. Aus ihren Briefen hatte er raushören können, dass sie zusammen in Grimmauld Place waren. Wenn er so darüber nach dachte, wurde er so richtig wütend. Nicht nur, dass sie In SIRIUS' Haus waren, nein, sie waren gemeinsam dort und hatten ihren Spaß und sie saßen auch noch direkt an der Quelle! Und sie erzählten ihm gar nichts! Harry verstand, weshalb sie nichts sagen durften. Auch er wusste, dass Voldemort und das Ministerium alles beobachteten. Aber niemand erzählte ihm etwas. Nicht einmal, ob sie sich endlich auf eine internationale Kesselgröße geeinigt hatten. Nichts! Nada! Null! Und dann sollte er sich freuen, wenn er wieder in die Zaubererwelt kam. Und dankbar sein! WOFÜR! Alle drei Tage musste er einen Brief an den Orden schicken. Er schrieb jedes Mal das Gleiche.

_Ich lebe noch. HP. _

Er antwortete nicht auf Rons und Hermines Briefe. Nicht, dass es da etwas zu beantworten gäbe.

_Hallo Harry, _

_wie geht es dir? Uns geht es soweit ganz gut. Unsere Verletzungen sind jetzt ganz verheilt. Wir können dir leider nichts erzählen, D. hat uns wieder schwören lassen. Tut uns echt leid. _

_Ron & Hermine_

Alle drei Tage so ziemlich das gleiche. Harry hatte die Nase so voll. Wütend riss er die Zaunlatte ab. Onkel Vernon war der Meinung gewesen, es wäre doch lustig, wenn Harry den Zaun auswechseln würde. Er war auch schon zur Hälfte fertig. Immer noch wütend schmiss Harry die alte Latte zu den anderen. Als sie auf den Haufen knallte, fühlte sich die Umgebung plötzlich anders an. Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde ein Zauberer sich Nr. 4 nähern. Ein dunkler. Die Vögel hatten aufgehört zu zwitschern und Harry hatte eine Gänsehaut. Als es an der Tür klingelte nahm er sich eine Zaunlatte und hastete durch die Küche ins Wohnzimmer und zur Tür.

Er konnte nicht feststellen, wer es war. Es klingelte zum zweiten Mal. Harry packte die Zaunlatte fester, wie ein Schwert, öffnete die Tür und trat schnell zwei Schritte zurück. Der Besucher stieß die Tür ungeduldig auf. Und staunte nicht schlecht. Vor ihm stand ein schwarzhaariger, braungebrannter Junge mit einer Narbe auf der Stirn, nur in Shorts und hocherhobener Holzlatte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck machte deutlich, dass er seine Waffe auch benutzen würde, wenn notwendig.

„Potter." Knurrte der Besucher. „Nimm das verdammte Ding runter."

Harrys Augen blitzten angriffslustig auf. „Woher weiß ich denn, dass Sie auch wirklich der sind, der Sie vorgeben zu sein?"

Der Besucher schnaubte unwillig. „Potter, ich zähle bis drei, und wenn du dann das Ding nicht runter genommen hast, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Gryffindor dieses Jahr keinen einzigen Punkt bekommen wird." Trotz der Drohung musste Harry grinsen. Er ließ seine Waffe sinken.

„Kommen Sie doch herein, Professor Snape."

Snape bedachte ihn mit einem vernichtendem Blick.

* * *

TBC

Und? R&R!


End file.
